


17 years later: the 3rd takeover of hogwarts

by spaceymage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Non-binary character, Panic Attacks, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceymage/pseuds/spaceymage
Summary: a depressed Slytherin girl wakes up on the first day of her 7th year not knowing that later that same day she will decide to take control of Hogwarts. rumors swirl around this girl like a storm, rumors of dark magic and secret plans.are any of these rumors true? no one knows but they will find out they were right to not underestimate her, because this girl is going to do great things, and Slytherin will help her on the way to greatness.(spoilers only one rumor is true)





	1. Chapter 1

Robin awoke with a start. This was not an uncommon occurrence, one quickly finds it hard to get a good night sleep in the Slytherin dormitory with the constant sound of the lake only a surprisingly thin layer of masonry and rock away, but like most students she had gotten used to this after her first year. No, what had awoken her was a giggling first year who was currently fleeing for her life. In her six years at hogwarts there had been countless rumors about her, most completely baseless, others, not so much. Every year the rumors got around and first years who were daring enough would test their luck to see if they could confirm them. Today was the first day of her seventh year and today was no different. It was for this reason she always set a sneako-scope next to her bed. A special one with the sound muted, this would normally make the magic devise useless, if the sound was what was alarming her awake. The scope was inside a glass bell jar, and that bell jar was lined thick with a coil of wires, when the scope started spinning the magnets attached to the scope around would build charge in the circuit she had personally designed, reaching the discharge voltage before any first year could run halfway across the room and… FLASH, this would send even the bravest first years running, because if they knew the rumours about her they would know she only ever missed on purpose and that those who are trapped with the wicked witch of slytherin would not return, this specific rumor she didn’t know the origins of, she’d never killed, or even made anyone disappear.

Robin sat up and after making sure her contraption had run out of juice she rubbed her eyes. She got up, put on her robes pinned on her new Head Girl badge, smiling at the bright silver “HG” on its face. She was lucky that since the second wizarding war the number of slytherins had dropped every year she was the only slytherin girl in her year so her unconventional alarm did not disturb anyone making her way out of the dungeons towards the great hall for breakfast. She had slept in and the hall was half empty by now. She didn’t much mind, she had never been one to converse during meals or otherwise. There were exemptions to this of course, one particular exemption was still against her will.

“Good morning sunshine!” speak of the devil. A tall hufflepuff was walking towards her, their hair a bright lime green a new head student badge pinned to their chest, the second letter of the badge seemed to have been charmed so that it was impossible to decipher whether it was a B or a G. “what’s got you so mutinous looking this morning?” they said.

Robin sighed realizing a conversation was unavoidable. She got out her wand and began to quickly spell out a message in the air pastel green ribbon hanging in the trail of her wand tip forming words which she then spun around for them to see “you know full well teddy that this is just my face.”

“You still doing that silence thing?” teddy asked.

“The world won’t listen so why should I speak?” read her speedy reply.

“And the not over dramatic reason?” teddy smirked.

“Vocal training is a pain in my-“teddy was quick to pull the ribbon at the last word so it was unreadable in case a teacher walked by. Robin continued spelling “what is up with your hair? I thought you hated green”

“Yeah well, maybe I just wanted to try and cheer you up with a lil show of solidarity” they shrugged.

“I don’t really like neon colors either, and why are you so tall?” there was a pause then she started to notice just how tall they were “Don’t you get off balance when you’re over 6 feet?”

“I’ve been practicing so I won’t have to kiss up to you”

“We’ve never kissed” she rolled her eyes continuing to eat her eggs

“Ah, but the first time will be better if you are kissing up to me”

“Will your girlfriend be ok with that?”

“We have an agreement, I can kiss as many cute girls as I like and she has the same freedom”

“Mind sharing a few of these girls so eager to snog two taken people?” she quirked an eyebrow upwards with this question.

“Like you need any help with the ladies, I heard tell you and Jay from ravenclaw had a fling over the summer, birds of a feather eh?” they laughed

“blue jays are corvidae, european robins are muscicapidae, hardly birds of a feather.” despite the terseness of the message the movements of her hand were getting erratic.

“But are the rumors true? Long-time friends, now lovers?” Teddy was leaning in far too close now having to completely turn their head to the side to read the girl’s replies.

“Both halves of that statement are now false.” her face was stone but her hand was visibly shaking.

“What do you mean?”

“Jay rejected my feelings and the whole mess ruined our friendship as well, I kindly ask you to drop the subject or else you might really make me cry.” she could feel her defences beginning to crack as the stinging at her tear ducts begged her to let the emotions low free.

“I’ve half the mind to continue on just to see you convey some form of emotion, but alright, you’re cuter when you laugh than when you cry.” Teddy straightened up giving Robin the chance to take a few breath to center herself again.

“You must want something really important from me if you are flirting it up this hard.”

“Is it that obvious? Well y’see there’s someone I know who wants to meet you, one of the first years from last night.”

Robin knew immediately who teddy was talking about, there was only one first year that Teddy lupin would know personally. Teddy was sociable but not so sociable to be on such close terms with first years unless they was living in the same burrow, everyone in the hall the previous night had nearly snapped their necks when they heard the kid’s last name too. “And why pray tell does the famous Potter boy want to see me?”

“Well… he might have heard some of the rumors while on the train. Your infamy spreads fast.” Teddy was getting sheepish, knowing this was a delicate topic. It was a demeanor which did not suit their usually cocky grin plastered face.

“No.” the message nearly slapped them in the face it was whipped out so fast

“I didn’t even tell you which rumors.”

“I already know which rumors, now if you will excuse me I need to get to arithmancy.” and with that she walked briskly out of the hall, her half-finished breakfast vanishing from the table. she only felt the slightest twinge of guilt at snapping at Teddy like that. It wasn’t like they were really friends anyway, Teddy Lupin was friends with everyone, and of course they were better friends with most everyone else, she was on the bottom end of the spectrum. They only ever came to her when it had to do with the source of the most common and close to reality rumours surrounding her. wanting to start some support group or event and wanting her as the figurehead. No matter how many times she told them that she just wanted to live a normal life, or insisted that no one would join any group spearheaded by “the wicked witch of Slytherin”. While she walked she pulled a book out of her bag “the Unabridged and Unbiased History of Hogwarts volume 7 the ‘great’ wizarding wars of britain” by Hermione Granger and put the book up as a defense against unwanted socialization while she made her way through the corridors and stairways of the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unlike my other works this will actually be multi-chaptered. I have at least 2 more chapters already written and will be trying to release them once a week


	2. Chapter 2

Arithmancy was uninteresting, simply a review of trignosis and an introduction to calcumancy. Both of which Robin was already highly proficient in. After that she had defence against the dark arts which was basically just the same reminder they were given every year about how despite the wizarding world being a relatively safe one compared to 17 years ago there were still dark wizards and creatures out there and that it never hurt to be prepared for the worst. Robin saw jay during this class, and after what Teddy had said just seeing them cause her head to start spiralling, she still felt that pang in her heart seeing their face screwed up in concentration, then the icy cold of her heart falling to pieces. Was what happened affecting them as much as it was her? They were on the other side of the room however so any attempt Robin might want to make to talk to them was impossible. 

Next was herbology, professor Longbottom gave a lecture to the 7 th years about how when he was their age he fought alongside Harry Potter, and in that year when Hogwarts was under the control of the death eaters his knowledge of herbology saved his life more times than he could count. Jay was also in this class, again they were as far from Robin as physically possible with everyone gathered around professor Longbottom hanging on his every word as he explained just how the pungent stink sap of a mimbulous mimbletonia had saved him from nearly losing his left buttock. 

Robin ate lunch contemplating whether it was worth trying get some closure and confronting Jay about what had happened over the summer. She decided against it and during her free period decided to get some reading done, there was a particular fictional muggle book she had been very interested in after… oh, she stopped in her tracks, already halfway towards the stairs up to the ravenclaw common room when she realized that given the situation, she could probably no longer hang out there anymore, she had no idea what other classes jay was taking and so equally had no idea when they would have free period. It was a shame, she quite liked lounging in the ravenclaw commons. 

Although green was her favorite color she had grown out of the macabre decorations around her 5 th year, and ravenclaw tower was easily the most calming and beautiful of all the house commons. The domed roof alight with a live image of the constellations in their current positions, and the small library filled with books brought in by students over the decades, it was like heaven to her. She had never had any trouble getting in the riddles and logic puzzles were no match for her. The first time she had gone up there on her own the door did still refuse to open for her though, it just kept asking questions hoping she would get one wrong so it could refuse her but after and hour of this it relented. She often wished she had been sorted differently, however for whatever reason apparently her ambitions as a little eleven year old girl outweighed her love of knowledge. The ravenclaws seemed the least wary of her as well they of course did not dare get close but having heard of her perfect scores in arithmancy a few would come to her for tutoring only to find she was a patient teacher on subjects she found interesting. Even though she did threaten to boil their saliva if they told anyone else in the school more and more kept finding her, and so she became the secret tutor of ravenclaw tower. That had been how she met Jay, Jay was in the same year as her and they met in their 4th year back then people had just called Robin “that slytherin.” When Jay talked to her they had said they thought she looked like a mother bird. Jay would later give Robin her name.

But that was at an end, now here she was, trudging back through the corridors down to she did not know where, she guessed she could read well enough I the safety of her own bunk, or there was always hufflepuff, but she had not seen Dani since she got back, she knew they were only taking potions, transfiguration, and divination, none of which Robin was taking, but still they should have seen them eventually in the corridors. So she made her way into the Slytherin common room and into her dorm where she spent the rest of the time until her next class.

The afternoon classes of the day went much the same as the morning ones. Charms nearly passed with little disturbance until a flying pillow “accidentally” hit her in the rear as she turned to grab a new one from a stack, the clearly not very wise gryffindor, although brave enough to stand his ground when she turned her wand on him despite the nastier of the rumours surrounding her. very nearly had his face covered in winged boils before a familiar ravenclaw voice cast a shield charm so powerful nearly the entire class was split in half. By the time Robin got back to her feet and looked around jay was already back at her seat and intently focusing on practicing making her pillow tap dance.

Lastly was ancient runes after another free period spent in her bunk reading. Ancient runes was as relaxingly dull as ever, just boring enough where she could zone out a bit but still interesting and hard enough to where she kept listening while she did so.

Dinner finally rolled around, and Robin finally spotted her one actual confidant, Dani. She strolled over to the hufflepuff table trying to look confident despite her green scarf and Head Girl pin instantly giving away she didn’t belong there. Though it had been years since they started being friends it still seemed to catch the rest of the hufflepuffs by surprise seeing a slytherin give such a friendly gesture as a hug and a kiss on the cheek to the hufflepuff, or maybe it was because this particular witch was voted most likely to use an unforgivable curse in the inter-house magazine, the quibbler: Hogwarts edition, a branch owned by the quibbler proper but run by students. In reality however Robin’s leaning in to Dani’s cheek was to whisper something to them without other students hearing her voice “today was tiring, could you meet me in the prefect’s bath later? “ Dani gave the slightest of nods and did actually kiss her cheek before sitting back down to eat their dinner.

Unfortunately before Robin could whip out her wand to start a proper conversation with ther one remaining friend in the school she felt a hand clap her on the shoulder “Robin! Just the girl I was looking for.” Robin instantly recognized the voice, and she slapped herself internally for forgetting they would be over here, the thought of talking to Dani had pushed it out of her mind.

She turned to face Teddy Lupin, the pin on his chest now clearly said “HB”. Her wand was into her hand before anyone could even see her reach into her robes and a message was written and flipped just as fast, “please, don’t tell me.”

With both the hufflepuff and neighboring Gryffindor houses looking on teddy Lupin reached behind himself and brought a small Gryffindor first year boy in front of him. “Robin, this is James Potter, he wanted to meet you”

Robin sighed and squatted down to eye level with the boy, staring, or more accurately glaring, at him. Her wand whipped through the air faster than the boy could begin to speak “so, you heard a rumor about me?” James nodded but remained silent, significantly intimidated by her glower, she rolled her eyes and softened her expression slightly whipping out another ribbon message “ go on then I would like to get to my food.”

Finally James spoke, “is it true you are the secret daughter of Voldemort waiting to become the next great dark wizard?”

Robin’s face relaxed and she sighed in relief, even chuckled a little, it was only THAT rumor. She calmly wrote another message in the air, giving him plenty of time to read each sentence before moving on to the next, “No, I am not. Firstly, my parents are muggles, a retired engineer and a dermatologist. They're actually Americans, I only live in the UK now because after my parents learned I was magic they became fanatically obsessed with the story of Harry potter and so picked our entire family up just to send me here. And I'm definitely their kid, I have the same rare hereditary disease as my father. Second, my birthday is in april of 1998, less than a moth before the battle of hogwarts where voldemort died, how could someone, even voldemort, possibly train a newborn to become a dark wizard in a month? not to mention at that time he was looking for the elder wand. Then he'd either then he'd either have to have thirdly, old Voldy was only ever interested in his own immortality, why would he create an heir? To bring him back to life if he died again? He already knew people were hunting his horcruxes and not even a narcissist like him would think they’d last that long if he fell again, Maybe they say I’ve been mind controlled to go back in time and stop him from dying but newsflash kids there are no more time turners since an incident at the ministry like 19 years ago. I know, I tried to apply for one a couple years back to be able to take more classes but apparently the magic of those things was ancient and not well understood so now they’ve basically gotta reverse engineer the entire process. Could take another 10 years at least”.

It took james quite some time to read these, when he looked up and Robin flicked the ribbon away he said “I knew it was ridiculous, people come up with the weirdest things to be mean.” Teddy was smiling “see? I told you it wasn’t what you th-“but James was tugging at his robes and began to speak again, “so then the other rumor I heard must be fake too right? How you don’t have girl parts between your legs?”

And there it was, she had been right, she was always right about these things. She jumped to her feet and glared at Teddy with such a ferocity even he was left speechless. Robin stormed away, almost literally with her wand still gripped in her hand causing sparks to jump from her body making her hair stand up slightly. Dani tried to stop her as she stomped away with a crackle of discharging sparks, but the electricity gathering around her was barely dampened by her best friend’s comforts. She grabbed a few bread rolls from the Slytherin table, several younger students slinking away for fear of being shocked, and ran right out of the great hall and up to the undoubtedly empty prefect’s bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost forgot to post the next chap, no idea if its been a week or not tho  
> edit: fleshed out her backstory a lil bit to match closer to my own past, since im american


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah forgot to post the new chapter again huh, well here it is, this one gets uh kinda personal, i definitely was using this section to work through my issues at the time and have debated deleting it multiple times, this is basically the end of what i wrote years ago.

However when she arrived in the large bath there was one person lazily floating on a cloud of bubbles half asleep with their eyes closed, it was Jay. Robin’s face flushed and she turned her gaze away. She closed the door just loud enough to alert the lazing ravenclaw to her presence. Jay slowly lifted their head and opened their eyes regarding Robin much like a crow would regard the complicated and nuanced political system of the wizarding world, that is to say, quizzical interest with complete lack of caring. “Oh, it’s you, I elected to not go to dinner to avoid this very situation but I guess it was inevitable.”

Robin was about to raise her wand but decided against it, jay had heard her voice plenty of times anyway she spoke aloud instead, her voice quiet and tired from underuse, “ yeah, well, you actively avoiding me aside you should really eat. something came up and I needed to get away, sorry to disturb you.”

“You haven’t disturbed me,” it was true, jay was floating on the bubbles as lazily as when Robin first entered, “what could cause you to flee? Did you start a fight that even you can’t win?”

“There isn’t any fight I couldn’t win, not against a student anyway, and besides I haven’t started a fight since last year.” Robin crossed her arms moving over to the rack of towels on the far side of the room and climbing into a changing booth, coming back out with the towel wrapped around her naked form. She was trying to remain calm, act like this mattered as little to her as it did to Jay. it didn’t work though and only worked to further make her feel vulnerable. She has just about to hide in the changing booth when Jay spoke.

“You nearly did in charms, if I hadn’t stepped in that boy would have ended up in the hospital wing.” Jay stepped out of the bath, they were turned away from Robin, making sure their belongings were still all there.

“He would have deserved it if he was foolish enough to cross me.” she was starting to feel uncomfortable crouched on the floor her face pressed into her knees. “You hate me don’t you? You’re doing all this to hurt me, I understand, i was terrible, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, sorry” 

“I have no reason to do such a thing, I honestly dont care really, I just did not want to make a scene” they said flatly, like such a thing was obvious to even the empty painting hanging on the wall. Robin knew they were telling the truth, they had no real reason to hold a grudge against her, they were the one who ended everything between them after all. Just cut it off like it meant nothing to them, because it probably did. With a lazy flick of their wand the water still clinging to their body formed into a ball in the air and soared into the pool sized bath. And just like that they put on their robes and strode to the door of the bathroom leaving Robin as bright red, flustered, and in the middle of a serious mental health crisis as the day they broke her heart over the summer.

The door swung back open a second later and Dani ran in, a concerned look on their face. “Are you okay? why were they in here?” they asked walking up to Robin and grabbing her hands. Stopping her repeated murmuring of sorry.

Robin held onto her friend’s hands for support, she was still recovering from the rapid series of events. “I-I’m fine, really. Apparently they were in here to avoid me, until I rushed in that is. And i guess what they said over the summer really was true, they don’t care about me one bit, it was like I was nothing to them. Like all this was nothing more than a short lived annoyance to them.” Robin’s voice was slowly coming back to her but still cracking every now and then. That wasn’t the only thing making it hard for her to speak though, the more she did the more she felt a hard lump in her chest grow. She didn’t even notice her limbs shaking.

“I’m gonna fight them.” their soft voice sounded only half joking, but it was getting harder to tell, to focus on anything. “But for now I need to take care of you, princess” there was that complete softness, smoothing out Robin’s hair and helping her to her feet with gentle hands, even helping her put her robes back on when Robin found her limbs would not properly respond, as if her mind was not attached to her body at the moment, pushed out by the hard lump spreading through her body. She felt as if she was watching herself as her friend cast a charm on her so they could easily picked her up and carried her out of the prefects bathroom.

When Dani turned to go up the stairs it confused Robin enough to pull as much of her consciousness back into herself as the hard feeling in her body immobilizing her would allow. “Where are we going? Both our dorms are downstairs.”

“The room of requirement, apparently it's been an unofficial dorm since some student army stayed there for an entire year, before then nearly no one knew it existed but now a lot of people who don’t feel comfortable with being limited to boys and girls dorms stay there, I’m surprised you don’t know about it, you’re the one with your nose in those history books.”

“Mm, jus’ got to the second wiz war. Think I ‘eard something like that before tho, thought it was just a rumor, was willin’ to test it when I first came out but the girls dorm just let me in so I wasn’t forced to that.” her voice was slowly returning to her but her body was still limp.

“Well, I don’t stay there all the time but i can’t take you to the hufflepuff communs can I? If the first years saw you passed out on our couch it’d ruin that facade you stubbornly keep up to push people away.”

“I-sorry.” just as she was starting to regain her voice it went again at Dan sounding upset with her.

“Don’t apologize, I’m not judging you, i just think there were other ways to go about it. Why can’t you just let them see the soft, caring, brilliant girl I know?” the feeling of her cheeks warming up was more effective than anything else so far in bringing Robin back inside her body.

“It’s so i can control what people think of me, by muddying the waters people can’t be sure which rumors are true or not, allowing me to sow an image of myself in the minds of those who didn't know or pay attention to me before- anyway, if I were a perfect princess the one true rumor would circulate more and more and follow me wherever I go. Being a wicked witch makes everyone forget about the meek wizard.” Dan nodded, they seemed to get it, or maybe they just understood how important it was to her. And carried on up the stairs without any more complaints.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan didn’t speak again until they reached the spot of wall across from a gaudy statue of a man being attacked by gnomes in tutus. “Okay, I’m gonna pass you by the spot too with me, just think ‘I need a place to sleep without being judged’ on each pass” they gave Robin a moment to get it down and then started pacing back and forth across the patch of wall. On the third pass a door spread on the wall like oil on water and Dan quickly opened it and entered.

The room wasn’t Large but it was clearly meant to give people space, there were four hammocks hanging from the ceiling each equidistant from each other. There were two other people in the room, one reading a muggle comic book about gray, horned aliens. The other person was sitting on the floor by the first painting their nails, they both looked fairly similar, siblings probably? Dan looked around confused, “where is everyone?” the one reading the thick comic book responded.

“I believe they were all going to have a party in the hufflepuff common room, since the room doesn't make food an’ all, why didn’t you kno- what is she doing here?” they pointed at Robin. “Does she have a Jinx on her? Did she lose a duel? I thought she was supposed to be some unbeatable dark witch. Did you do this Dan? Did you beat her in a Duel and wanted to show off to the others? She’d deserve it if she was picking on you.”

“Shay, no, stop. Robin, this is Shay they’re a gryffindor 6th year who stays here regularly, and they’re page, they’re a 7th year Hufflepuff, they’re siblings. And you two, Robin is my friend it doesn’t matter how she got like this she needed a place to stay the night so I‘m helping her. So I’d appreciate it if you’d be nice to her, she’s really not as bad as you think, she’s just… stubborn.” they shot a pointed look at Robin who bit her lip feeling terrible about making Dan cover for her.

“Ah, sorry Dan... and Robin, I didn’t mean it like that. I know most of the rumors around the castle aren't true. Guess I just didn’t think you’d get along with someone like he-”

“I’m Trans.” both Dan and Shay jumped at Robin speaking up, page simply looked up calmly, she didn’t stop there though. “Basically all the other rumors about me aren’t true but that one is. I Haven’t actually been in many fights and I’m not unbeatable, i actually lost a duel in my second year, I’m just really good at nonverbal spellcasting. I won a couple duels against some meat heads and suddenly there are rumors about me being some evil witch, so I just used them to my advantage, played them up, played the ‘wicked witch’ because the more that mask grew, the less people remembered who I was before. Soon enough barely anybody thought me being trans was anything more than just another rumour. This way I could just live my life as an ordinary, if infamous, girl. The reason I’m currently paralyzed from the neck down is because I had a panic attack after running into my ex-girlfriend, and no one told me that can literally push your soul out of your body!”

“Ah, yeah that all tracks, sorry for being so harsh on you, don’t feel bad tho, I think rumors like that would’ve started around you whether you tried to refute them or not. I mean, you’re the only slytherin girl in your year, right? Given the house’s history and stuff...” the scottish underclassman trailed off looking sheepish, “Um, but you’re welcome here whenever you like, we’ll tell the others you’re alright without going into detail or ruining your image”

“If it helps I never believed any of the nasty rumors about you, I once saw you sitting out by the forbidden forest, you were crying because a unicorn was letting you pet them” page spoke up from the floor. “ I always wondered why you didn’t hang out here with us since it was pretty obvious you’re a lesbian but i kinda get it now”

Robin glanced over at dan and thought about what they had said about letting other people see her real self then turned her head to shay and said. “No, tell them whatever you want, and any other lgbt people you know too, and I’ll spread a new rumor that all of you are under my protection, or something.”

“That’d be cool, get some of the cishets off our back” page noted smiling up at Robin as she slowly sat herself up testing how much control she had on her body, not enough to walk or even hold her wand, but at least now she didn’t have to talk from a lying position about a meter in the air. 

“might confirm some of their prejudices though... but fuck ‘em that’s their problem“ shay joked from their hammok getting back into their comic book.

“Hehe that’s the thing isn’t it, no matter what we do it always has a chance of blowing up in our faces” Robin said, as Dani set her down in a hammock and went to go lay down in their own Robin clumsily grabbed ahold of their wrist and mouthed a single word to them, “please?”

They looked down softly in her and sighed, “sure thing my princess.” and got into her hammock, which conveniently seemed to be a comfortable size for this. She wrapped her arms around them, and layed down.

“I think im tired of all the wicked witch stuff, maybe there's still a chance i could turn it around, do some good instead of just being selfish.” Robin said, looking up at the ceiling.

“I don’t think it’s selfish to want people to see you the way you want. If it is we’d all be selfish, you’re valid to want to be stealth, it’s not something many can pull off.” 

“I know, I just, I shouldn’t have tried to do everything on my own, maybe talked with my friends, learned about the already existing community at the school, I don’t know, I made a stupid decision because I thought I could manipulate everyone into thinking what i want. I really do belong in Slytherin, huh?”

“Just think bigger then.” shay said.

“Huh?” all three replied.

“Well you want to do something good right? Think bigger, you could like change hogwarts entirely, not just do some good but change Hogwarts for the better, embrace that Slytherin ambition and show everyone it doesn’t mean just being power hungry.” they said like it was obvious.

“Huh.” said everyone else together.

“Yeah… yeah I think I might even have a good idea, thanks shay.” Robin said, relaxing with a contented sigh. “I’ll make a difference.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and just like that im already almost caught up with what i've written so far, one more chapter before ill have to go on a break from updating weekly, sorry


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed and Robin had no idea how she was going to make any difference. she’d spent the week hanging out with what little organized “community” there was at hogwarts, many had been a little hesitant to let her into their ranks , which was natural but after explaining her situation they all warmed up to her quickly. After that she began to plan, everything at hogwarts was as rigid as the stone it was made from, many school rules had not changed since the founding, how could one girl make even a dent of change? There was only one way for it, she would have to make big moves, never do anything small, if she wavered an inch it would all come crumbling down. But her plan was missing one key component, Teddy, they had been avoiding her since the incident with Jame Potter jr. But she needed their repor with the student body.

And so she strode into the dinning hall with her chin held high and immediately started walking towards the hufflepuff table, Teddy was looking absolutely miserable, only idly chatting with those around them and poking at their food, and their hair was long, unkempt and a swampy green. “TEDDY! GET TALL NOW!” Robin bellowed as she got halfway across the hall, and teddy shot up and robin could see the badge on her chest now read “HG” perfect. As teddy shot out of her seat she also shot up to nearly seven feet tall. Everyone in the hall starred as Robin moved over to stand in front of Teddy, many of them had never heard her voice, and now she was yelling like she had an amplifying charm on. Which she actually did, to make sure everyone heard, to make sure everyone was looking as she planted herself infront of Teddy.

And just as Teddy was about to apologize Robin reached up, grabbed Teddy behind the head with both hands, and pulled her down into a kiss.

Robin was not very good at kissing, she’d only done it a handful of times in her life. But Teddy had experience in spades and handily made up for Robin’s clumsy start, as soon as she realized what was going on she started putting on a show, pulling Robin in close then taking her into a dip and finally picking her up and spinning her around before setting her back down. All of which made it nearly impossible to tell that they had not actually been kissing very deeply at all since Robin had pursed her lips so tight they had become an impenetrable barrier. As soon as they separated Teddy collapsed back into her spot on the bench beginning to feel the vertigo of being too tall.

Robin leaned down and gave Teddy a much softer kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, you’re now part of my revolution.” she whispered after silently reversing the amplifying charm. Teddy gave her a thumbs up before resting her face in her arms on the table.

“Se-----!” Robin was quick to use a loud bang from her wand to censor her old last name but could not stop what was coming towards her, headmistress Mcgonagall, “meet me in my office after Breakfast!”

Robin simply nodded and went to eat her breakfast. She knew it was bad to not respond to Mcgonagall with a polite “yes Ma’am” but she needed to keep up appearances, needed to seem strong willed in Mcgonagall’s face if what came next was going to work.

After breakfast finished Robin found herself standing in front of the entrance to the headmistress’s office. This was it, everything hinged on this meeting. She took a deep breath then stepped through the door.

“Ah, miss se-.” Robin cut her off though.

“Professor, you know I dropped my last name years ago.” she crossed her arms meeting Mcgonagall’s steely look with her own.

“Yes of course, old habit. Now, miss Robin. I called you here because frankly I’m surprised! Despite the -ahem- rumors about you among the student body your teachers have always assured me you were a model student! And then I wake up this morning hearing reports of destroyed school property and dueling! And then you disrupt breakfast and engage in excessive pda! All of which on their own would result in a detention but with so many school rules broken in such a short amount of time a much harsher punishment would normally be in order, what do you have to say for yourself?” Robin had decided to make sure she would get this meeting by causing a little mayhem on her way down to breakfast. She’d smashed up a few suits of armor and then hurled the writhing mass of metal at a pair of seventh year boys who thought it was a bright idea to throw a few choice slurs at her and her new friends, she had encased them in ice to make sure they weren’t actually harmed, just scared out of their pants.

“Ok well it wasn’t exactly a duel, it was a group of transphobic boys harassing me and my friends, so I put them on ice, anyone who knows the spell I used would know that while alarming the ice is not actually cold, they’ll just be stuck there for a few hours. And let’s set aside the vandalism and disruption at breakfast because those were just to get your attention, when was the last time a straight couple was told off for breaking the “excessive pda” rule? I’ve seen straight people practically having sex in the halls whereas queer couples can’t even hug for too long before losing house points.”

“Yes, well we generally rely on students reporting these kind of-” Minerva began shuffling papers, obviously uncomfortable with this line of conversation.

“Then why have the rule at all? If the people enforcing it have an obvious bias?”

“That rule has been in place since Hogwarts started accepting children under the age of 13!”

“And? If a rule is that old that’s just more reason to see if it can be improved!’

“Listen, I see your point, we will talk with the prefects about this, now, given your record and the fact you are a head girl-”

“And that’s another thing, the head boy and girl system makes no sense, or that students are forced to sleep separated by gender. for one thing it could negatively affect closeted trans students and it also doesn’t account for non-binary students, i know for a fact Teddy Lupin spend every day for a month trying to charm their badge. Which also shows how desperately the school need better mental health facilities, madam pomfrey is great but her specialty is physical injuries and she could already probably use some help with that! Not to mention how the students need sex ed!”

“Miss Robin I sympathize with you, but the board of governors would never approve of these changes! They still resent the position of headmaster after Dumbledore disregarded them so often.”

“That’s why you won't be the one making those changes headmistress.”

“What exactly are you proposing miss Robin?” Robin calmly leaned forward placing both hands on the headmistress’ desk, a grin spreading across her face. 

“Headmistress, the LGBT student community and I would like to, with your permission, forcibly take over the school.”

“Yes, alright.” mcgonagall said leaning back in her chair.

“What?” Robin said, astonished.

“I said alright miss Robin, I assume given everything you’ve said already that you have a good reason and are not simply looking for power.” 

“Well, yes but i had a whole pitch planned and everything.”

“And I would hope so, I would still like to hear it, I am already on board but you could lose me if your plan has not been properly thought out.”

“Thank you, okay so basically my plan is to use the rumors about me to my advantage, we will tell the school that you and I dueled and I drove you out of the castle, you will conveniently go into hiding, I will take your place as headmistress and use the distraction of taking over the school and making other meaningless changes to make changes to help the lgbt community. I will give you a secure communication channel directly to myself.” at this Robin held up two blank books. “I have charmed these books so that anything done to one happens to the other, this includes writing, erasing charms, burning and opening.” Robin demonstrated by placing both books on the desk and opening one of them, showing the other flew open, and then wrote a little smiley face at the top of the first page which quickly formed on the first page of the other book. “This way you can tell me how to actually run the school so things don’t fall apart. We will essentially be holding the school hostage to hold the Ministry at bay as long as we can, It might help if you have a discreet way of telling the minister what is actually happening that would help too, I could easily make a third book so she can be in on our discussions. Once none of us can hold the wizengamot and board of governors off anymore you can come back and ‘take back the school’ clear up that I didn’t actually do anything illegal so I don’t end up in azkaban then get rid of the meaningless changes while conveniently keeping the others.”

“Mm, very well, you seem to have thought this through quite thoroughly, and yes i do believe miss Granger would like to help, I do remember her being quite enthusiastically involved in activism during her time at hogwarts.” Mcgonagall stood and began packing up a few things from the office. “How quickly can you get that extra book to me?”

“I actually already made it and sent it to her this morning, I’ve read Hermione’s books so I already thought she’d be on board.” Robin pointed to the two books on the desk which now both had two smiley faces on their pages.

“Very good.” Minerva placed a small pile of expensive magical instruments and ingredients on top of the book and vanished the pile away. “I shall fill her in on the situation after I leave.”

“If you don’t mind me asking professor, I do have two questions. Why did you agree so quickly? And where will you go?”

“The answer is actually the same for both miss Robin, Since she retired my wife pomona and i have not been able to spend as much time together, I think we will take a trip to see an old friend in France.” Mcgonagall smiled at Robin, then surprised her by sweeping her into a hug. “You are an exceptional witch Robin, you could have become headmistress one day and done this all legitimately.”

“No offense professor, but I’d much rather just settle down and live a quiet life after i leave hogwarts.”

“You know, that’s the only thing I wanted so many years ago too. Very well I should be off, I’ve got a long flight if I’m going to travel unmonitored by the Ministry. I pass the title of Headmistress onto you Miss Robin.” Mcgonagall pulled a very elegant broom from the wall, obviously designed for comfort not speed. “Would you like to help me destroy my office? Make it look convincing?” 

“Absolutely professor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally a kiss amiright? i actually don't have any planned love interest for my self insert in this story, and yeah i actually never came up with a last name to use for this character and i didnt want to use mine so she literally just dropped it, shes just Robin. anyway the next chapter is not done yet so this will be taking a hiatus that will probably last through the next school quarter so i can stock up some more chapters, unless y'all just want me to post them when they're ready, but anyway im an engineering major so my writing hobby has to take a backseat when school starts


End file.
